Albus Potter
Albus Potter (August 27,2006-present) is a Half-blood Wizard born to Harry and Ginny Potter. From 2017 to 2024 he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Slytherin house.Albus is the younger brother to James Sirius Potter and the older brother to Lily Luna Potter. He is also the husband to Adelena Delacour and later on the father to Alexis Potter and Savanna Potter. During Albus first year at Hogwarts he forms and unlikely friendship with dorm mate Scorpius Malfoy much to his Uncle Ron's and older brother James' disatisfactory. Over time, the pair form a genuine friendship, as Scorpius looks out for Albus in Slytherin house and Albus teaches Scorpius to lighten up a little. Throughout the course of the pair's friendship they began to develop romantic feelings for one another and date. Over the winter break Albus proposes to Adelena after only briefly dating. They get married in December. In 2023 school year Albus follows in his brother's foot steps and becomes Head Boy along side ------as Head Girl. Biography Early Life Albus Serverus Potter is the youngest son to Harry Potter and Ginny Potter ( Nee Weasley). Albus has one older brother James Sirius Potter and one younger sister Lily Luna Potter . Albus was named in memory of both Albus Dumberldore and Severus Snape . Right before Entering onto the Hogwarts Express Albus shared with his father that he did not want to be sorted into the Slytherin House.:"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin !''" :—Albus Potter[src] :"''Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew." :—Harry Potter to his son on his fears of being sorted into Slytherin[src] Later that night Albus was indeed sorted into Slytherin. Hogwarts Years Year 1 (2017-2018) During the September 1,2017 sorting ceremony Albus is sorted in Slytherin house along with fellow classmate Vincent Goyle, Scorpius Malfoy, Zachary Zabini, and Dane Rookwood . The boys would become dorm mates during their time at Hogwarts. Year 2 (2018-2019) Year 3 (2019-2020) Year 4 (2020-2021) Year 5 (2021-2022) Year 6 (2022-2023) Year 7 (2023-2024) After Hogwarts Lena and Albus are still married after Hogwarts and go on to have two daughters Alexis Potter and Savanna Potter. Two years after Graduating from Hogwarts Albus and his wife Adelena become parents to a beautiful baby girl Alexis. A few years after Lex's birth the pair becomes pregnant again with their second daughter Savanna. Physical Appearance Albus has untidy black hair that is well known in the Potter family line.Albus cares very much about his appearance , often gelling his hair neatly in an attempt to control his untidy hair. Unless he is in the potions lab for while,in that case he will often leave in to its natural state. He has a thin face, and has a tall stature. Albus is the only Potter child to inherit his grandmother's and father's bright green, almond-shaped eyes. Albus was a chubby child in his early Hogwarts years. Albus grows into a muscular quidditch star built during his later years in Hogwarts. Personality and Traits : "I won't! I ''won't be in Slytherin!" : —Albus Potter Albus is a quiet, kind, and thoughtful young man, unlike his loud older brother James.Albus has inherited aspects of his father's personality. He inherited Harry's irrational and childish fear of being sorted into Slytherin house, exhibited by Harry during his own sorting in 1991. Albus gets over this fear during his own sorting ceremony in 2017 when he is in fact placed in Slytherin house. He also inherited the paternal line of curiosity, showing an interest in his father's fame and past. Albus is a very curious person and often trys to figure out and create new potions. Albus is always looking for a way to challenge himself intellectually in potions and school. It seems that, out of his siblings, Albus has the closest relationship with his father. Relationships Family Harry and Ginny Potter (Parents) Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (Nee Weasley) are the father and mother to three children James Sirius , Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. Harry and Ginny are both very protective and loving parents. Harry is the more understanding parent between the too and will often listen to his children's reasoning before punishing them. Ginny takes after her mother with the Weasley temper an is often viewed as the more strick parent. Ginny's moto is lecture first and ask later. James Sirius Potter (Older Brother) Ginny got pregnant with Albus only 4months after giving birth to James making James only 1 year and 1 month older than Albus. James often likes to tease Albus and they sometimes don't see eye to eye on things such as school, quidditch and pranking. The boys do see eye to eye on things such as whats best for their little sister Lily. James and Albus later on get closer during their last few years at Hogwarts, even going on double dates with Mavis and Adelena respectivlely. :'Ginny Potter (née Weasley): "James, give it a rest!" :'''James Potter: "I only said he ''might be. There's nothing wrong with that.''" :— James teasing Albus Lily Luna Potter (Younger Sister) Lily is the only sister to both James and Albus Potter. She is 3 years younger than James and 2 years younger than Albus. Both boys often agree that Lily is to young to date and that they know what is best for her. This often annoys Lily as she feels that they are both being unreasonable as James lost his virgintiy to Mavis at 15 years old and later on becomes a father at 17,while Albus goes on to get married to a girl her hardly knows at 16 years old. Rose Weasley (Cousin) Rose Weasley is Albus cousin and best friend. Rose and Albus met on August 27,2006 Albus birthday. The pair is so close that often people mistaken them for a couple.Rose and Albus both often believe that they know what is best for the other and tend to be picky about the others signaifigant other. Especially Rose as she is afraid of Albus getting hurt again after Serena. Rose tends to harbor unsure feelings about Albus' wife Adelena in the begining of their relationship. Overtime Rose warms up to Albus' and Adelena's relationship when she over hears Adelena defending Albus to Serena. To learn more about this pair go to Albus and Rose Adelena Potter (Wife) Albus and Adelena first meet during the Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony and got married during the pairs sixth year at Hogwarts. Over time the pair gets close and falls in love,eventually leading to marriage. Romantic Adelena Delacour Adelena Delacour is Albus' girlfriend, lover and later on wife. Albus and Adelena Adelena Delacour love and accepts Albus for who he is as a person and never ask him to change who he is. To learn more about there relationship Albus and Adelena ---- Friends Scorpius Malfoy Albus met Scorpius after the sorting first year in the dorm room. Scorpius threated the other roommates that if they touched Potter in any way they would be dead. Scorpius protected Albus because he wanted to pay back Harry for saving his dad and gramdma from jail. Albus took Scorpius kindness as friendship and started tagging along where ever Scorpius went. Over time they became true friends. Mavis Longbottom Mavis and Albus have know each other since childhood as the pairs families are close friends. Albus and Mavis often have each others backs no matter what. The pair often likes to joke with each other stating that they are secret lovers, this often annoys Albus brother James as he is in love with Mavis. Mavis is more accepting to Albus' wife Adelena and actually takes the chance to get to know her and welcomes her into the family circle. Zachary Zabini Magical Abilities and Skills Potions:Albus is highly skilled in potions and often called the Potions Master by himself or his fellow peers. Albus even attends Couldren Camp ever summer in hopes to have a career in Potions making . Flying: Albus is a skilled flyer and is on the house quidditch team as the chaser. Qoutes (Some time after Adelena leaves) Scorpius: "Albus, do you know you're bleeding." Abus: "It totally hurt when I fell off my broom, but I didn't feel a thing." ---- (Albus thinking after Adelena leaves) Albus : "I learned in thie life that tradegies happen,what are you going to do give up, quite, no . I realize now with your heart break you got to fight like hell to make sure your still alive.Cause you are and that pain you feel is life. That confusion and fear is a daily reminder that somewhere out there their something better and that something is worth fighting for ." Gallery colton-haynes-colton-haynes-1181-15_zpsc94f151e.jpg Colton-Haynes-teen-wolf-26945306-693-650.jpg eye-candy-colton-haynes-19.jpg nolton02_by_elizdary-d6dwdcp.jpg tumblr_lp5ry905hr1qhlso5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9r6p7NPdu1rexx9jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m84t0e9yZG1rzr5k7o1_500.jpg Colton-haynes-holland-roden-6257.jpg|Albus and his cousin/ bf Rose Colton-Steven-R-McQueen-colton-haynes-31470111-500-500.png|Albus and Fred 64fa166c37618e451ffce6a0d6fdfd94.jpg Ae47926e682ec264131a30cb892830d7.jpg Fefbe5ee10baf2dd93bda675c3e5499a.jpg 9b2ce16904a3234fbf45c62281d9ea23.jpg colton-haynes-is-looking-very-ripped-in-the-rain.jpg|"Water feels great! You should come out in the rain to guys" colton-haynes-peace-sign-selfie-main.jpg colton.jpg bcb5cb0b318fe9dd76c3468ce12a3023.jpg d9e5446fdff163c7df07880f3da52190.jpg|Can I keep it? tumblr_mznzn3uJY91rr1da2o1_500.jpg|Albus and Domino 402a0af97559dea0ea15c452e13542ec.jpg|Albus and Domino d54b648df5c5aea91973e14cdc8fdfc2.jpg|Albus's glasses tumblr_mqcybiMBT91sb4cito1_500.jpg|Albus and his cousin Roxy Albus and Teddy.png|Albus and Teddy 234fdf5a7e838d918ca37fbcfc77b652.jpg tumblr_lt2ug5IvwX1r4gkjfo1_500.gif Naomi and Albus.jpg|Naomi and Albus Tumblr mbiye8Iwq41rvetxxo1 500.jpg|Hadley and Al Tumblr n8pl1s7twJ1sg5kmho1 500.png Hadleigh and Albus.png Albus .png Albus and Naomi.png ALbus and baby.jpg|Albus and his niece Albus2.jpg Albus 3.jpg|What 1.jpg|May I help you? Albus 4.jpg|After Quidditch practice Albus and Rose.jpg Albus glasses .jpg|Albus' glasses Albus and Serena.jpg|Albus and Adelena Albus phone.png|"Lena pick up" Albus sleeping.jpg|Albus sleeping Albus S..jpg tumblr_nm7khqEUSa1s8ulu7o1_500.jpg Albus 1st yr.jpg|Albus' first year Albus geeking it out .jpg|Albus gee-king it out Albus playing with money .jpg|Albus strip teases on his bachelor party 4260eb32bbcb33f75a263127bb465d6e.jpg 3bdf11b2e01fe25f9dd04bb18cd978f2.jpg ASP SNAKE .jpg Albus cool!.jpg|Coolio Tumblr mq4q49R1VR1rs5h3ro1 500.png|Violet,Albus and Hadley Albus,Niko, Rose.png|Albus,Niko and Rose Colton-Haynes-Instagram-April-2014-05.jpg|" I'm king of the world!" " (Sight seeing on his honeymoon in Hawaii) coltonhaynes.png|"Look how long I can hold my breath underwater!" "Albus honey be careful." -Taken by Lena Tumblr m7szbeQ6pQ1qgz1kco5 250.png|"hey there pretty girl. I am never leaving you Mavy."-Taken by Lily Tumblr n9wbfzcaY41th0fnmo2 250.png|"Mavy who is a pretty girl.You are!(Blowing kisses)" "Albus leave the poor baby alone."-Taken by Lily Albus and Mavy.jpg|"Looks like it was Albus' nap time to."-Taken be James Article-2614605-1D6916D100000578-5 634x437.jpg|"Albus smile this is your last night of freedom." "Fred I want to get married." " Shut up and just pose Albus." -Taken by Fred Coltonhaynes-1370639758.jpg|"Look Rose I'm a merman!" "Albus make a funny face." "Guys what are you two doing." "Nothing Scorpius!" 7052879.jpg|Albus resting on the beach.-Taken by Albus Teen-wolf-red-carpet-05.jpg Tumblr lonmkjQMn01qb9n2vo1 500.gif Tumblr n76jhzRoj21tt9cvbo1 250.png|Play time at Scorpius party with Rose and Niko Colton-Haynes-39.jpg Al, Niko and Rose .jpg Albus and Niko.jpg Albus and Niko 2.jpg Vi and Albus.gif|Albus being a jerk to Vi after his wife leaves. 39159267b38b66695a2ad9935b4aa634.jpg|Al and Had's Al 14.png|4th year giphy copy 3.gif|Albus flexing before his date with Lena giphy copy 4.gif|Albus looking for his wife after she leaves him. aea03cd6908e414633068f56df1405a5.jpg|Albus and his daughter Alexis Al and Lorcan.png|Al and Lorcan at a school dance! Albus and Serena.png|Albus and Lena in seventh year at a dance. brother-blood-roy.jpg|Albus being tortued by Dimitri's henchmen. Colton-Haynes-in-Arrow-Episode-2.23-140520-05.jpg Arrow-Episode-2.jpg tumblr_inline_n9m67g3yed1stjznb.gif 9307f91e1d45a51c2e3dacfb985527d1.jpg Albus S.glasses.JPG|All nighter at the potion's lab colton-haynes-large_zps61e8178c.jpg colton-haynes-colton-haynes-11814780-359-498.jpg|5th year colton-haynes-pet-pic.jpg tumblr_nops6zYJVj1sk6w9wo1_500.png 398f42549e7739eda7c81ab24dd2d605.jpg b0e7a5050a03fb4ec5253ca760847d70.jpg colton-haynes-shirtless-in-bed-2015hollygossip.jpg|Sleephead- Taken by Lena colton-haynes-tout.jpg CUGfwfbXIAYzMUB.png tumblr_inline_np032gKQ0x1ttum68_540.png Colton-Haynes-Hot-Pictures.jpg 10838385_619530174846871_1811553224_n.jpg A25a338f9c9ba9003c32938b7ef5951e.jpg Coln,.jpg Teenwolf-mtv-jackson.jpg Potter Potter Category:Potter Family Category:Weasley Family Category:Half-Blood Albus Albus Slytherin Slytherin Category:Delacour Family